Selene vs Alice
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Selene has been informed of a dangerous woman named Alice, who displays impressive viral powers. Who will win this battle? The strongest of all the vampires, or the virally powered survivor?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Resident Evil Movie series or the original game, nor do I own Underworld.**

Selene watched from the shadowed rooftops as a woman with red hair shot a group of zombies to pieces. The woman's name was Alice. Alice was a potential threat to the vampire's war on the Lycans, and Selene had been asked to deal with her before she could cause any trouble. Selene had been asked to capture her alive if possible, but dead was acceptable.

Alice looked up, and could see the woman hiding in the shadows. Alice pointed her guns, ready to shoot if necessary. The woman dropped down from the rooftop, placing herself in the light of the alley. She was about Alice's height, with long dark hair, dressed in tight black leather. She was also deathly pale, which made Alice uncomfortable. Alice raised a submachine gun, ready to fill the pale woman with lead. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled, looking charming but also sinister. "You can call me Selene."  
Selene spoke with a clear upper class English accent, betraying her background. Normally, Alice would not have felt uncomfortable at all, and would be relieved to find another survivor who was clearly strong. This time, however, Alice got the impression that Selene was an enemy. Suddenly bored, Selene pulled out two pistols. Selene and Alice both started firing, jumping behind cover as they did so.

Alice dodged behind a wall, firing shots at Selene. Selene hid herself behind another wall, firing also. Neither woman was hitting the other one. Alice jumped out from behind the wall, firing as she did so. Selene responded by charging out from behind the wall, dodging shots, before charging forward, so fast as to be a blur, and slamming her fist into Alice's face, launching her into the air. Alice recovered, still shooting. Selene was hit by a few bullets, but they didn't seem to bother her too much.

Alice then pulled out her shotgun, firing a spray of buckshot at Selene, who was hit in several places despite her effort to avoid it, but still avoided the worst of it. Selene pulled a pistol, pointing it into Alice's face, while Alice used her telekinesis to constrict Selene, while attempting to use it to rupture blood vessels and nerve endings in Selene. This did not work, as somehow Selene's body did not seem to require any blood flow or nervous system.

Alice then focused her telekinesis on crushing Selene's skull, while also gripping her wrist to try to force the gun away. However, Selene's arm was immovable, and her skull unbreakable. Selene smiled. She pointed her pistol into Alice's eye, and had already proven that Alice was unable to move the gun aside. Selene pulled the trigger, but there was a click, and nothing happened. She then watched as the magazine fell from her pistol, and she knew Alice had done this with her telekinesis.

Putting the gun away, Selene gripped Alice by the head, throwing her across the alley. Alice jumped up onto a wall, shooting at Selene, but Selene charged at Alice, slamming her fist into her and flinging her onto the floor.

Alice pointed a gun at Selene, but Selene gripped Alice's arm, twisting the gun out of it. Selene swung her fist at Alice's face, but Alice blocked it using her telekinesis, before forcing Selene back, pulling her last pistol and firing several shots at Selene. Selene charged at Alice, taking two of the bullets to the left shoulder, and slamming into Alice, throwing her to the concrete again. Selene sat on Alice's chest, gripping her shoulders and pinning her to the ground. She then leaned closer to bite Alice. Alice used her telekinesis to keep Selene's mouth open, before throwing her back.

Alice then jumped at Selene, swiping at the vampire woman with a large knife. Selene dodged several knife strikes, before gripping Alice's wrist, pulling her forward and biting her on the neck. Alice started to use her telekinesis to force Selene back, but Selene punched her hard in the chest, feeling the red haired woman's ribcage break slightly under the force. Alice cried out as her ribcage was filled with cracks, and she knew that a normal human probably would have died from that blow due to it stopping their heart.

Alice punched Selene in the jaw, staggering her slightly, but Selene recovered, punching Alice in the face, feeling her skull give slightly as it filled with cracks. Alice then slammed her foot into Selene's stomach, gripping her by the shoulder and swinging the knife at her neck. Selene gripped the sharp blade, holding off the attack. Alice slammed her other fist into Selene's stomach, but Selene didn't show much discomfort. Having decided to end it, Selene slammed her fist into Alice's face, feeling something in Alice's spine give way. She then ripped the knife from Alice's weakened grip, tossing it aside, before gripping Alice's wrists, forcing them to her sides, and shoving her enemy turned victim down to the ground, landing on top of her.

Alice struggled, but in her weakened state, she was incapable of freeing herself. Selene sank her teeth into Alice's neck, draining her infected blood. Alice struggled ineffectually, her arms immobilised, and her strength fading rapidly. Selene would get told off for killing the target and draining her blood, but she liked the idea of further increasing her power by adding infected blood to the mix.  
_  
Reasons for this outcome:_

_1. Selene is stronger and faster than Alice, able to shove over a moving car, and able to move so fast as to be little more than a blur._

_2. Selene is also more durable than Alice, surviving close-range gunshots and impaling, while Alice's clones have been shown to die from such wounds. Furthermore, Selene jumps from rooftops and gets shoved through walls and barely seems shaken afterwards, while Alice is clearly hurt when she falls from great height or hits a wall._

_3. Alice has telekinesis, but it is not capable of completely unmaking things like that of, for example, Dark Phoenix from Marvel Comics, and has never been shown to be able to destroy enemies with enhanced healing abilities like Selene._

_4. Alice and Selene show comparable skills with the guns and in general combat._


End file.
